Sonrisa
by gabomon01
Summary: ONE SHOT BREVÍSIMO: Fiona llega de mal humor al trabajo y recibe apoyo de su compañera Leni. "The Loud House" fue creado por Chris Savino y pertenece a Nickelodeon y Viacom.


**Sonrisa**

Odié el viaje hacia el centro comercial en la mañana. No solo por el tráfico de los mil demonios que hay en el centro, sino que me sentí como la única chica en medio de un desfile de tortugas adormiladas. La cereza en ese pastel de porquería, sin embargo, fue tener que pasar todo el rato haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y no exagero, para olvidar lo molesta que fue la cita de anoche con ese chico odioso.

Lástima que fue justo eso lo primero que mi compañera de trabajo me hizo recordar.

—¡Fiona! —exclamó Leni al verme entrar. Varios de nuestros demás compañeros todavía no se presentaban, así que su dulce voz resonó por toda la tienda. Claro que eso me abochornó y tuve que indicarle que se bajara el volumen.

—Qué hay, Leni —respondí con cero entusiasmo.

—Tienes que decirme cómo te fue con el chico de anoche. ¡No te guardes ni un detalle! —dijo mientras cerraba los puños frente a mí debido al entusiasmo.

Las imágenes molestas volvieron a mente. Te lo juro… Ni siquiera en días de jornada larga me siento así de mal. Gracias, Leni.

—Prefiero no hacerlo. Fue un completo desastre.

La alegría de su rostro se desvaneció, tan rápido como los mejores vestidos en Viernes Negro.

—Acaso… ¿Estrelló su coche? Es una lástima, era uno lindo.

—No, Leni. El coche era lo mejor de ese sujeto. Resultó ser un completo cretino que quiso sobrepasarse conmigo.

—Ay… Cómo lo siento. Le vi mucho potencial y era guapo. Me parecía perfecto para ti.

—Descuida —reaccioné para evitar que siguiera culpándose. —Ya pasó y no lo veré nunca más. Tal como me pasó con el chico de las hamburguesas, el del yogurt congelado… Y por supuesto, con el empleado del sitio web para encontrar pareja.

—No pongas esa cara. Eres una chica genial y muy bonita. Verás como pronto ligarás a un buen chico y tendrá un coche mejor que el del otro.

Esa Leni… Siempre busca hacer que un pedazo de carbón relumbre como diamante. Es como si ignorara que nada en este mundo puede brillar más que su sonrisa, y que con ese cuerpo de top model nadie se ve bonita a su lado. Aunque debo admitir que precisamente eso le hace valiosa. Es la mejor amiga que existe, y por eso merece un esfuerzo de mi parte.

Sonreí para ella. No sé qué tan convincente se vio.

La reacción fue mejor de lo esperado. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un cálido abrazo. Pude sentir lo terso de sus mejillas rozando las mías... Las cuales no se sienten igual. En serio. ¿Cómo es posible que usando las mismas cremas humectantes, los mismos tratamientos para el cutis y las mismas mascarillas de aguacate los resultados no sean iguales en ella y en mí?

Al separarse por fin, se quedó viéndome en silencio y con una mirada tierna. Como si yo fuera un cachorrito peludo.

—Eh… ¿Pasa algo, Leni?

Ella habló.

—Como que te ves más hermosa sonriendo. Y siempre sonríes cuando te abrazo. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Va a ser necesario que me abraces a cada rato entonces.

La rubia se puso a reír. Luego comentó:

—Sabes que lo haría. Solo si tú me lo pides. Te quiero muchísimo, Fiona. Pase lo que pase en tu vida, quiero que siempre cuentes conmigo.

Entonces, como si estuviera en la escena de una caricatura, casi pude ver un rayo de luz brillando sobre mi amiga. Se veía tan bella. Tan dulce. Lo que he buscado en otras personas ha estado siempre ahí. Cerca de mí.

—Y tú siempre vas a contar con mi ayuda. Te quiero mucho también —respondí.

La señora Carmichael saludó al grupo desde la puerta. Era hora de iniciar el trabajo. Leni volvió a sonreirme y me tomó de la mano para dirigirnos a nuestro puesto.

—Oye Fiona, creo que ya sé quién podría ser una pareja perfecta para ti.

—No te preocupes. Ya sé quién puede ser —le respondí, consciente de que no comprendería. No por ahora.

—Te puedo recomendar a mi hermanito Linky. Aunque no sé si te gustan los chicos bajitos.

—Olvídalo, Leni. No estoy tan desesperada.

 **FIN**


End file.
